


Just For a Minute

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the smoking scene "Arrow in the Doorpost." </p><p>Insults are some people's forms of flirting, and sometimes you might want to share more than a cigarette with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I filled another prompt over at [](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**twd_kinkmeme**. This one is delightfully slashy!
> 
> It is set directly after the smoking scene in the last episode, "Arrow in the Door." That scene was full of sexual tension whether the show admitted it or not. I got to write Daryl as a sexy, closeted redneck in this one, so that was fun!
> 
> Warning: Use of misogynistic insult ("pussy") and implied racial stereotyping.

A little silence fell over them as they both savored their cigarettes.

Daryl couldn't believe that he'd shared one of his smokes with this Martinez guy. He probably didn't deserve it. Something about him, though, made him look like he _really_ needed it.

Daryl sucked hard on the end of his smoke, drawing as much smoke and flavor into his lungs as he could, and he saw Martinez smirk out of the corner of his eye. What was with this guy?

"Cigarettes aren't the only thing you smoke, huh, pretty boy?" Martinez said. He was doing that shit-eating grin again, looking like he was just trying to goad Daryl into...something. Why did he seem to want Daryl to kick his ass?

"I see you smokin' right along with me, _ese_ ," Daryl replied.

"You got a point." Suddenly, Martinez was right in his face. Like, _right_ in his face, smoke floating out of his mouth and into Daryl's slightly open one, like they were shotgunning weed or something. He was still smiling, that evil smile that looked like he was winking and nodding and elbowing Daryl to tell him something...and suddenly, Daryl got it.

"Oh, I'm the pussy here? You're the one tryin' to make out with me," he blurted out, challenging and kind of rude, not sure what would happen, and then Martinez threw his spent cigarette butt on the ground and grabbed Daryl by the chin.

"Well, is it working?" His other hand came down and found Daryl's cock, grasping it firmly through his stiff jeans, and yeah, Daryl could work with this.

"Maybe. Sorta." Daryl let Martinez drag him up by the chin and give him a sloppy kiss on the mouth, and then he felt Martinez's hands shove gently down on his shoulders.

"Wanna show me what that mouth can do?" Martinez was already unzipping, so cocky, and Daryl surprised himself by not really minding. He sank to his knees in front of the other man, looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was nearby, and then he had a faceful of cock for the first time in a long time.

He took it into his mouth and moaned around it. God, it had been so long. A long time since he'd last managed to get out to some bar where nobody knew him (somewhere his brother would never find him), a bar where there were men who were interested in this kind of thing, like he was, guys who knew how to keep their mouths shut. It had been since before the world went to shit, as a matter of fact. He hid it well, but he was pretty eager, you might say.

He really showed this Martinez his skills, sucking hard and then softer, using his tongue and letting it slide deeper into his throat, looking up through his eyelashes and staring Martinez right in the eyes as he sucked.

"Ohhh, yes baby, come on," Martinez moaned. "I knew you'd be good at this. Good at killing biters and cocksucking, too."

Daryl slid back for a moment. "Shut up, or you can learn to suck your own cock. I didn't sign up for backtalk." He happily took up the task again, though, as soon as Martinez shut his mouth. He hadn't had his fill, yet.

He graciously allowed Martinez to tangle fingers into his hair and rock his hips a little, plunging himself deeper. That was how he liked it, anyway.

When Martinez got close, he started moaning and trying to keep quiet, twitching his hips faster, generally looking like he was losing control.

"I'm gonna come, dude, you better pull off if you want to," Martinez gasped, but Daryl stayed put. He was man enough to handle a little swallowing.

He enjoyed it, in fact, letting his eyes fall closed and letting out a few moans of his own as Martinez spilled down his throat, hot and fast.

"Mmm, so good," Martinez growled as the aftershocks shook him. Daryl let the spent cock pop out of his mouth and scrambled to his feet. He wasn't sure if Martinez had any plans to help him out in return, but to his pleased surprise, the other man immediately leaned over and gave Daryl a smacking kiss on his cum-stained mouth, then pushed him back against the nearby shed and unzipped his jeans easily.

"Let me see what you got, baby," Martinez murmured, and Daryl rolled his eyes. The guy's dirty talk was a little sexy, but he wasn't going to let him know it.

His biceps, however, deseverved open appreciation. As Martinez carefully took Daryl's cock in his hand and began to stroke it, Daryl occupied himself by kissing and licking the other man's straining, tanned arm muscles. Yeah, those were something to look at. Truthfully, he'd missed the first walker because he'd been busy staring. Then they'd both gotten busy showing off. Really, this had been a dick-measuring contest all along.

Martinez knew what he was doing. He knew just how to stroke up the underside, teasing the head, jerking so nice and steady, and Daryl let himself relax and appreciate it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations, and when he opened them, he saw that Martinez was watching his face, smiling at his pleased reactions. For such a jerk, this guy was pretty considerate, Daryl had to admit.

Martinez got his hand working faster, nice and steady, and Daryl felt his orgasm slowly build. He thrust his hips a little, fucking into the hand so tight around him, and Martinez growled. "That's it, baby."

"I'm not...your baby...oh, fuck!" Daryl's comeback was interrupted by his orgasm. He let himself collapse a little, half leaning on the building and half resting on Martinez's broad shoulder, his muscles twitching as he came so hard, spilling all over the dirt.

"That's it, that's it," Martinez whispered in his ear, all hot breath and low voice, and Daryl was having a hard time insisting that he didn't like the dirty talk.

They stayed like that for a few moments, leaning together on the dirty side of an old barn. Daryl buried his face in Martinez's neck and took a deep breath of his sharp, sweet man smell. Better than cigarettes. Martinez responded by sticking his tongue into Daryl's mouth one more time, stroking their tongues together, graphic and rough.

When the brief afterglow was over, they both stood up on their own and zipped up their jeans. Then they looked up at each other awkwardly, and Daryl could tell that neither one of them really knew what to say.

Finally, Martinez clapped Daryl on the shoulder, all friendly and neighborlike. "I like you, Daryl," he said. "I hope I don't have to kill you someday."

"Yeah, same here."

That really summed it up, didn't it?

But as they walked away from their hiding spot, Daryl let himself imagine a future where they met up again sometime, somewhere safe and peaceful, with no walkers and no weird old men around, somewhere nice with a real bed and a big bottle of lube.

He only let himself imagine it for a minute, though. Just for a minute.


End file.
